Unruhe im Berg
Unruhe im Berg ist die 02. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 15. Folge der Serie The 100. Michael Angeli schrieb das Drehbuch und John F. Showalter führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 29.Oktober 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 07.Oktober 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'''' konfrontiert und fordert Antworten vom Präsident Dante Wallace.'' ''Marcus Kane'''' verhört einen der 100 während Abigail Griffin eine Notoperation durchführt. Währenddessen wendet Octavia Blake Gewalt an, um Lincoln zu finden.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes Nebendarsteller * Eli Goree als Wells Jaha * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Aaron Miko als John Mbege * Genevieve Buechner als Fox * Eve Harlow als Maya Vie * Rekha Sharma als Lorelei Tsing * Kendall Cross als Byrne * Ty Olsson als Nyko * Dichen Lachman als Anya * Adina Porter als Indra * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Keenan Tracey als Sterling * Katie Stuart als Zoe Monroe * Chris Sheilds als David Miller * Aaron Hutchinson als Langston * Brendon Zub als Delano Soundtrack Zitate : Kane: "Any use of firearms will be punishable as a felony under the Exodus Charter." : Kane (über Raven): "How is she?" : Abby: "Well, she survived the surgery. Don't ask me how. She's a courageous kid." : Kane: "That's one thing these kids have. It's courage." : Finn (zu Raven): "Do you want me to talk or just shut up?" : Raven: "In Zero G, I didn't need my legs. Down here, I do." : Finn: "We always talk about you; don't you want to hear about my day?" : Thelonious (zu Baby Wells): "I can’t let you die up here with me." : Thelonious (zu Baby Wells): "See that white door? It's called an airlock. Out ride is on the other side - it's a missile. Ironic, huh? Our ancestors used them to destroy the world, and we're going to use one to get back to it." : Jasper: "Clarke, you sound like a crazy person." : Jasper (zu Clarke): "What would you do with a guest who kept calling you a liar and generally acted like an ungrateful ass?" : Nathan Miller: "Kick their ungrateful ass out." : Jasper: "Right now, our biggest threat to us is you." : Wells (zu Thelonious): "Your life can be more than just impossible decisions and a tragic end. You can choose to live." }} Galerie Videos The 100 2x02 "Inclement Weather" Promo Trivia * Der Titel der Folge spielt auf den Schauplatz, Mount Weather, an. * Nyko hat in dieser Episode seinen ersten Auftritt. * Der Anführer des Wood Clans, Indra, ist das erste Mal zu sehen. * Wells Jaha ist nach seinem Tod in der ersten Staffel wieder zu sehen. * Sein Vater Thelonious Jaha halluziniert von ihm. * In dieser Folge ist mehr von der Erde, nach dem nuklearen Krieg, zu sehen. Jaha landet mit seiner Rakete in einer großen Wüste. * Wir lernen auch das das Blut der Grounder eine heilende Wirkung auf die Mountain Men hat. Am Ende der Folge sind viele gefangene Grounder zu sehen, u.a. auch Anya. * Es ist die erste Episode mit offiziellen Credits und einem Vorspann am Anfang. Tode in dieser Folge * 2 Sky People (von Grounder gekreuzigt) * Sgt. Shaw (von einem Pfeil der Grounder oder einer Kugel eines Sky People getötet) Referenzen fr: en:Inclement Weather Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)